CJ's Mistake
by Crocodile
Summary: Mike Toreno asks CJ to do a job for him, but in the prosess he makes a terrible mistake that could wipe out San Andreas.
1. Chapter 1

**CJ'S MISTAKE**

**Chapter 1**

**Never normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of GTA trademarks/ characters/settings.**

* * *

CJ sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. He was restless, since he had gotten down with Grove St seriously and now had complete control of the streets. Grove Street Families had wiped out the other gangs in Los Santos and Northern San Fierro and there were never really any attacks on their turf since Grove t had shown themselves to be on top of their game. CJ was now used to this way of life, of sitting around and not doing much, not even a Balla to cap. All the main bad guys had been killed or died and now there was no need for a gun anymore, at least not in Los Santos. He had been to play with Woozie and help Madd Dog with the music business. CJ had finally gotten round to changing his number after being constantly harassed by Catalina over the phone. Now he sat, flipping channels when he heard someone walk up behind him, he whipped round, standing up and pulling out a 9mm pistol. He came face to face with another pistol and was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Toreno, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked.

"Chill out Carl." Mike replied calmly. "I'm just here for a visit."

"Oh really?" Carl answered back, putting his gun away. "Just for a visit, huh?"

"Well now that you mention it I have a job for you." Mike Toreno answered.

"What would that be?" CJ asked.

"Come with me, I'll explain in my car." Mike said, starting to walk towards the door.

"A 'right." CJ answered walking with him, out of the Johnson house and into Mike Toreno's Washington. They drove away.

* * *

**I know that was short and all but it will get better and longer if I get reviews.**


	2. Security Breach

**Chapter 2**

**Security Breach**

CJ lay back in the front passenger seat of Toreno's brown Washington. They had been travelling for a while now and Toreno hadn't said anything since he came into CJ's house. He glanced out the window, people were flying past along with other cars, they must have been travelling at quite a fast speed, but why would Toreno want to drive so fast anyway? It wasn't in his nature as far as CJ was aware. Suddenly Toreno took a sharp turn onto the motorway and began to speed up, heading past the Los Santos Police Station and beyond, they must have been heading to the airport. Eventually they took a turn of the motorway and onto a quiet street that used to be gang territory until Grove Street took over. Toreno stopped at the gates of the airport and pulled out a badge and gave it to the security guard. The security guard looked at the card and then at Toreno. "Sir, I've never seen this badge before." He said handing it back. "I can't let you in"

"Would you like to be fired Brian?" Toreno asked in a menacing tone.

The security guard gulped in shock and didn't say anything more before he opened up the gate and Toreno cruised through.

CJ was now very confused and he didn't want to leave Los Santos without good reason, and anyway, Denise would kill him if he left unexpectedly. He pulled out his phone and dialled her number, there were 3 rings and the phone went silent, Toreno had taken it off him. "No calls, Carl" Toreno said, not looking at him.

"Why not?" CJ asked, knowing fine well he wouldn't be told.

Toreno seemingly ignored him and continued driving, now coming towards the runway, he was right, no answer.

CJ sat back comfortably and closed his eyes, he couldn't tell if he was asleep or not but there was no noise and he was perfectly relaxed. Toreno's voice was like thunder as it boomed in his ears. "Wake up, kid."

CJ sat up and looked out the window, it was getting dark, the sky a dark orange as the sun set behind the ocean. In front of the car there was a hanger. Toreno got out of the car and so did CJ.

Toreno locked the car and walked towards the hanger, entered in a code number that CJ didn't even bother to look at because he was still half asleep, he jumped when the hanger doors opened with a metallic hiss and steam blew from the gap. Obviously the hanger hadn't been opened for a while. Once the doors were open CJ stared in astonishment at an enormous black jet that was stationed in the hanger, it must have been 5 times the size of a Shamal. Toreno walked over to it and went up the stairs as CJ followed suit. Toreno opened the door to the jet and walked inside, CJ did the same. He immediately realised they were in the cockpit. "Sit there" Toreno said pointing to the Pilot Seat. CJ did as he was told and Toreno walked to the back of the plane, phoning somebody, god knows whom? He came back through in a hurry and signalled for CJ to start the plane, he did so as Toreno sat where normal passengers would be. "Hey, Toreno!" CJ shouted. "Where we heading?"

"Head for the airstrip you own in Las Venturas." Toreno ordered.

With that, CJ sat back, started the engines and reversed slowly out of the hanger.

* * *

Once on the runway CJ pushed the lever forward and the plane roared down the runway at high speed, after half a minute they were airborne, CJ retracted the landing gear as the plane climbed at a steady 45-degree angle. After five minutes they levelled off and CJ made a sharp right near Flint County, taking the fastest way there, he left it on autopilot and relaxed. CJ couldn't hear Toreno; he could only guess what he was up to and why he was getting him to bring him here. He just relaxed in the leather seat as clouds rushed past the windows of the plane at high speed, everything was going smoothly. CJ decided to open the door and see what Toreno was doing, Toreno beat him to it by opening the door, closing it and walking in, sitting in the co-pilot seat. "A' right Toreno, what do you want?" CJ asked, visibly irritated.

"Listen, kid." Toreno explained. "You've done lots of jobs for me and you've done them well."

"So?" CJ asked.

"So, I think you are fit for the job I'm about to give you" Toreno said. "But first, how long have we been flying?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" CJ asked.

"How long have we been flying?" Toreno repeated.

"I dunno, about 2 hours?" CJ suggested.

Suddenly there was a loud alarm coming from everywhere, CJ looked around in complete confusion at what was happening, Toreno looked at the radar, "Shit!" He exclaimed. "The base is firing at us!"

"What the fuck?" CJ asked.

"Brace yourself kid!" Toreno yelled, buckling in and holding his head.

CJ did the same, as the beeping got louder until there was a large explosion on the right wing causing the plane to descend at a steep angle. There was a new beeping and it was louder this time as the plane continued to rocket it down, CJ was praying that he didn't die and in an odd twist of fate, so was Toreno. Toreno saw it as his fault, he should of told CJ to stay clear of the base before the took off but he can't turn back the clock now. The beeping got louder until there was another loud crash and the windows turned a sandy colour as the plane slowly came to a halt, the front end dug into the sand and the back end on the road. Toreno was first to lift his head, he looked over at CJ, who appeared to be unharmed but dazed. He grabbed his shoulder. "Come on kid, we need to get out of this thing" He said sternly.

CJ merely nodded and left the plane with Toreno, running across the desert and into the airstrip house.

It didn't take long for fire crews to get there and put out the fire and then attempt to remove the plane.

* * *

CJ collapsed on the couch, breathing deeply, Toreno followed him in, locking the door behind him. He walked towards CJ apparently unfazed by the previous event. "So, kid, ready to do that job"

"I think I am!" CJ said loudly, standing up and putting his 9mm pistol against Toreno's forehead, the cold metal making him wince. "Put the gun down kid, we've been through this before" Toreno said calmly. "Don't do anything stupid"

Toreno pushed the gun so that it pointed to the ground then he took it from CJ.

"What is this job?" CJ asked angrily.

"The base that shot us down is testing chemicals that they aren't allowed to" Toreno explained. "I want you to find and kill the head of the chemical department."

"Fuck you Toreno!" CJ shouted. "Fuck you!"

"What's wrong, you seem resentful." Toreno mocked.

"I've been there before and nearly came out dead!" CJ shouted back.

"Good, then you'll know you're way about" Toreno said, leading him to the door.

CJ didn't retort to this, he left after Toreno unlocked the door, mounted the bike and sped off into the distant desert.

* * *

After ten minutes CJ got off the bike and crouched in the darkness and infiltrated the base, slitting a guard's throat on his way in and stealing his M4. He stealthily climbed the stairs of the watch tower, slit the throat of 2 guards and then used a sniper rifle to pick off all the guards to be in his way, he took out the three main spotlights at the same time, so it appeared to be an electrical fault instead of a sniper attack. CJ crept back down the stairs and stealthily moved through the darkness to the control room, once inside, he opened the bay doors like last time. As he moved through the darkness towards the bay doors they suddenly closed, a guard had spotted him. CJ wasted no time in killing him with the M4. He then moved through the darkness to a vent, he shot the hinges with his 9mm and crawled inside. It seemed like heart stopping hours until he reached the opening and dropped down. He was in a corridor with containment rooms on all sides, some with humans on them, some with hideous looking creatures on them. He must be close. CJ made his way for the main staff room.

* * *

After a while he was spotted by a guard that shot at him, CJ rolled over and shot at the guard but missed a couple times, the bullets going through the glass and hitting against a glass coated cylinder. It smashed on the floor. CJ decided to forget about Stealth and ran through the building, shooting guards dead as he went, stealing their ammo. He ran through corridor after corridor and came to large bay doors, shooting the number pad the doors opened to reveal a large experimentation room. There was a tank in the middle of the room, a large mutating half human, and half monster inside. The scientists fled while one was trying to order them to stay calm, he must have been the leader. CJ grabbed him and propped him against the wall. "Here's a message for you!" CJ shouted before blowing the man's brains out, splattering them across the wall. CJ then gazed at the creature inside of the tank when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Carl, pick up a container and tell me what it says." Mike Toreno said down the phone.

CJ did this and read out; "Neo-toxin E-Alpha to Beta."

He heard Toreno sigh, "Get out of there now kid, I'll be waiting." And he hung up.

CJ put his phone back into his pocket and threw the container away, causing it to smash on the ground.

* * *

CJ ran through the long corridors, killing guards that appeared to be dying already. He eventually reached the bay doors, opened them and ran for it, the base glowing red with sirens as CJ ran through the gate and into Toreno's car. Toreno sped off into the darkness. Gunshots rang in the air until one came throw and hit CJ in the chest; Toreno sped into a silent area, noticed CJ's condition and phoned an ambulance. That's all CJ remembered before it all went black…

* * *

**That must be one of my longest chapters. R/R**


	3. Discovery

**Chapter 3**

**Discovery**

CJ awoke from his slumber, he had a bandage over his chest and he was topless. He went to sit up and pain rushed through his body, there were wires attached to him, probably for medical reasons. In agony CJ tore them off of his body and got off the cold metal bed. He looked at the room he was in, it was completely white, and not a spot of dirt anywhere, and next to the apparently obvious door there was a dark panel, probably a one-way window. CJ spotted his shit hung up on some kind of long metal railing. He picked it up and put it on, feeling the warmth of it upon his cold bear chest. CJ put his hand in his pocket, searching for his phone but it had been removed but he couldn't remember how, everything was a blank in his mind. CJ ran his hands through his hair and stretched, instantly feeling a pain in the centre of his spine. He straightened up and walked to the door, it opened by itself in a strange manner. CJ walked through quietly, it was a bright clean hallway. There was nobody around, not a doctor, not a patient, no one. CJ felt uneasy at this but he continued walking down the hall, as he neared the door he felt an odd chill. It was cold outside, so, taking a jacket from the clothes peg he put it on and walked outside.

CJ stopped in his tracks as he looked around, he was in a farming town in the desert and by the looks of it he was the only one there. He walked through the empty streets; the only sound was the wind and the odd lick of fire from a burning car. As the wind grew stronger the fires got bigger causing CJ to be more cautious of his surroundings but due to the wind a lot of sand was getting in his eyes so he walked into the nearest Cluckin' Bell.

The door closed with a loud bang as CJ walked in, rubbing the sand out of his eyes, he sat down and sighed as he took his jacket off. He looked around and half expected there to be someone in the restaurant but there wasn't. As CJ looked around, however, he noticed there was someone behind the stall, his or her back turned to him. So, he got up and walked behind the stall, "Hello?" He asked tentatively. The person didn't respond.

CJ tapped their shoulder and they turned round, CJ gasped in horror. The man had no pupils in his eyes, they were an icy white. His face itself showed no emotion, and there was blood hanging from his neck and mouth. The man lunged at CJ, trying to bite him, CJ jumped backwards over the stall and onto the floor, the man quickly followed suit. In desperation CJ kicked the man straight in the face, drawing blood from his nose. The man dropped to the ground quickly due to the impact but in a few seconds managed to stagger back onto his feet. CJ grabbed a chair and hit the man over the head with it, causing him to stagger up against a wall; CJ used this to his advantage and bludgeoned the man with the chair until he could no longer stand. CJ quickly rushed out of the Cluckin Bell and saw a motorbike, it was a freeway. He mounted the bike and sped off along the road at high speed, dodging burning cars and other bloody people. After a few sharp turns and close calls CJ parked along side an Ammunation store. He looked at the building, there were blood streaks on the walls and the windows had been shattered, taking a few deep breaths he sneaked in, closed the door quietly and shouted in fright at seeing the end of a 9mm handgun in front of his face. The handgun lowered to reveal the owner of the shop, a tall man in his forties, he wore a beige tank top and green jeans and below them he wore brown combat boots. "Have you been bitten?" The man asked sternly.

CJ shook his head, removing his jacket as proof.

The man put his gun back in his pocket and smiled. "Name's Alexander, I own the shop," He said.

"Carl Johnston, CJ" CJ replied with a smirk.

The man walked up to a door at the back of the room and opened it, CJ followed him curiously to see a room full of guns, and it had everything from Desert Eagles to M4 Assault Rifles. "Take your pick CJ" Alexander said with a smile, stepping aside for CJ. He walked in and took a Desert Eagle and a box of ammo, a Tec 9 machine gun and 3 boxes of ammo and finished with a shotgun and shotgun holster to put on his back. CJ walked out of the room well kitted out and looked out the window, observing some of the strange people.

"What are those things?" CJ asked Alex.

"Infected." Alex said with a sigh.

"With what?" CJ replies, concerned for his own health.

"Nobody knows, but they are as good as zombies" Alex said.

CJ looked confused and glared at Alex.

"They are immune to all pain and feast on the living, literally eating them alive." Alex explained. "The only way to beat them is to shoot them in the head."

CJ nodded and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked desperately.

"I own an airstrip in the desert." CJ replied. "I'm gonna go there and get a plane"

"Can I come with you?" Alex asked.

CJ nodded and walked out, noticing a black Elegant left abandoned on the road and got in, he was in luck; the keys were still in the ignition. Alex got in, strapped up and sat back as CJ drove off into the distance at high speed, knocking down several zombies as they went, it was going to be a long drive.

* * *

CJ drove along the quiet road that the black jet he had piloted had landed on and turned right into some bushes and came out onto a sandy runway. He sped forward and came to a hanger, he got out the car and was followed by Alex. CJ got into the small cockpit of the plane and sat in front of Alex as the engine roared to life and moved the plane onto the runway. The plane engine growled loudly as the plane shot into the air at high speed and levelled off, heading towards San Fierro. As the plane flew at high speed the Base below didn't bother to shoot at them, probably no one operating the systems to do so which meant CJ and Alex could get to San Fierro quickly and efficiently and more importantly, alive.

As they were flying above the large bridge that connected San Fierro to Las Venturas there was a large fire below, as Alex looked down curiously he saw a flash come from the road and fly towards them. "Shit CJ! RPG!" He shouted but it was too late, the tail of the plane exploded sending sparks and metal everywhere as the rocketed towards the ground, alarms went off in the plane as CJ handed Alex a parachute and jumped out, Alex in tow as they pulled the parachute cords and floated down to the ground.

* * *

When the landed they immediately noticed that there were lots of zombies in this area, with their handguns drawn they shot their way through to a nearby building that had thick doors and walls. After they had barricaded the doors and windows they realised where they were, Zombotech. How fitting was that? In the middle of a zombie invasion what better place to be than a zombie lab. In all seriousness though this was where they both wanted to be, at least here they could learn more about them. The room was very dark as they walked towards the elevators, Alex pushed the button quickly but it didn't come on, obviously the power was off.

On the other side of the room there was a clang of metal, as if something heavy hit it. CJ and Alex looked around for the source of the noise but couldn't find it. There was 3 more clangs, each in different parts of the room, CJ shone a torch at a wall and spotted a crimson looking creature with large claws hop onto the wall and back off again. "What the fuck's that?" He said aloud.

"I have no idea" Alex replied, fear in his voice as two more creatures were spotted, jumping from wall to wall in the darkness.

CJ noticed one of them on the wall, unmoving so he started shooting at it, the creature jumped from wall to wall as it tried it's best to avoid CJ's gunshots, Alex was doing the same for another one of the creatures but the third one was nowhere to be seen as CJ and Alex shot at the other two. After a while the creatures vanished in the darkness.

CJ and Alex stopped to look around just as one of them dropped down in front of them, it was very bulky and had a crimson complexion, it's claws were at least half a metre long and it's fangs were the size of pencils. The creature moved towards them in a menacing manner and CJ tried to shoot it but he was out of ammo. Alex tried the same but he too was out of ammo as the creature came closer.

As the creature was about to lunge at them a far off window smashed as a motorbike with two people on it crashed through and ran over the creature, spinning on the spot at 360 degrees before speeding towards it again, both riders jumping off as the creature was knocked into the air. The main biker shot the bike with a Raptor Magnum, causing the engine to explode, killing the creature. One of the other two were about to pounce on this rider but the other person shot it to bits with two Tec 9 machine guns. The third creature pounced but was blown back by the first rider's sawn-off shotgun.

CJ walked up to them, "Who the fuck are you two?"

They took off their helmets. The one closest was wearing a tuxedo and had a Flattop hair cut. The other person had a Blonde cornrow; he wore baggy camos and a black tank top.

The first one walked up to him, "I'm Gavin and this is my friend, Steven."

Alex snapped his fingers, "The Devil Brothers!" He exclaimed, "Correct?"

"Correct indeed" Steven answered with an appreciative smile.

"Devil what's?" CJ asked confused.

"Long story puscuss and we don't have time for it, come on!" Gavin said, walking to the door.

CJ and Alex shrugged and walked with the two Devil Brothers.

* * *

**Ah, another nice long chappy, that was hard to write and I didn't think I was going to get it done but here ye are. R/R.**


	4. Nemesis

**CHAPTER 4**

**NEMESIS**

CJ and Alex walked out of Zombotech with Gavin and Steven and into the streets of San Fierro. "Excuse me but why aren't we staying in there?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Stay in there if you like, you wont live long" Gavin said without looking at him. "There's a car there, let's take it"

So, Gavin walked up to the car, smashed the window in and unlocked the doors, he opened the door and got in, getting a pocketknife out. Everybody else got inside the car, Alex and CJ in the back, Steven in the passenger seat. After a couple minutes Gavin had hotwired the car and was now charging down the street, knocking down several zombies that were staggering in the road. He took a quick left and continued driving, almost casually through this city of the dead. Everybody was quiet in the car until Steven spoke up, "So, how did you manage to survive this long?"

"I woke up a couple of hours ago, in a hospital in the desert" CJ said, slightly distracted.

"I own the Ammunation store near where he woke up" Alex replied.

Steven looked behind, very curiously at CJ. "What type of hospital?" He asked.

"I don't know, it was very clean and white." CJ replied, confused at the question.

Steven turned to Gavin; "Él podría sea peligroso" He said.

CJ was completely confused at this, he thought it could be Spanish, but he wasn't sure.

"I vea qué tú medio" Gavin replied, also in the language.

CJ decided to ignore them and stared out the window to his right, he noticed Alex was rather relaxed but it was probably the best way to be right now.

Zombies flew past the car and over it as the drove down the street slowly, taking their time as zombies staggered towards the car in vain as Gavin avoided the burning and crashed cars, up ahead was Wang Cars that CJ owned, but there was lots of gunfire going on, they slowed down and looked on in awe.

Inside Wang Cars there were 20 odd men with guns, they looked well organised and well armed. Most of them were following orders but there was an obvious leader. He appeared to be 5ft 11 and had blonde hair, he wore a dark blue tracksuit and blue jeans. He had a shotgun in his muscled arms and was shouting orders to the other men who appeared very worried.

Across from Wang Cars there was zombie bodies everywhere and after a while the team in the car noticed a sniper on the roof, obviously picking them off one at a time for fun from his safe perch. As they looked at him he stared through the telescope towards the construction site and pulled his head back in shock and confusion. He had obviously seen something but they couldn't see it yet because of the fog. All the men at Wang Cars and in the car with Gavin, Steven, CJ and Alex looked into the fog, waiting for something to appear out of the fog, there was the odd zombie but far less than usual. Suddenly a huge, 7ft shape came through the fog, whatever it was it wasn't just tall but it was also big with muscle. The sniper shot at it but it kept coming, unaffected. He shot it again and got the same result as it closed in, it got to the edge of the hill when the sniper went to shoot it again, this time standing up when a rocket flew from the creature and destroyed the sniper and his perch. Everybody gasped in horror as the thing walked onto the road, knocking zombies into the air with its powerful fists. It jumped onto the parking area of Wang Cars as all the men shot at it, using all their ammo to kill this creature. The bullets had less of an effect on the creature than the sniper; it raised a powerful machine gun that looked like something from a helicopter. CJ gasped in memory, he had seen that when he went after the jetpack and he had also seen this creature when he went in for the chemicals. It was all coming back as the creature opened fire on the poor men inside the building, the glass smashed as the bullets flew into the windows and through the men on the other side, killing them instantly in a bloody display of glass, blood and sparks.

"Holy fuck!" CJ shouted in amazement and then fear when the creature turned towards them.

For the first time they saw what it looked like. It had large black boots, large black trousers and a large black jacket. The creature had huge teeth and was bald. It had a scar down its face and only appeared to have one eye. It growled loudly, the type of growl that you didn't hear but you felt in your chest. It began walking towards the car but there were too many other cars in the way for them to get away.

The creature began walking towards them in a menacing manner and all they could do was sit and watch in absolute fear of this monster in front of them. You could hear its footsteps on the ground because it was so large.

"What the fuck we gonna do?" CJ asked in desperation.

"Pray!" Gavin shouted back.

The creature readied its gun and was about to fire when a shotgun shot rung out in the area as the monster turned, a little blood seeping from its back.

"HEY!" The man who fired the shot shouted. "COME ON OVER AND DIE!"

He began to do some kind of dance as the creature walked over to him angrily, at this, the man started firing round after round at the creature to no avail. Once he had run out of ammo he ran at the creature, shotgun in hand, and started hitting the creature who dropped its weapons and grabbed the man by the head. The man screamed in terror as the large hand closed in on him tightly, he felt light headed and weak as the creature growled in malicious triumph.

"Turn the car around and be waiting for me" Gavin said to Steven and got out the car and began running towards the creature.

The creature saw him coming and went for a kick that Gavin used to place his foot on for a jump, it worked, he knocked the man out of the creatures grip and as he dropped back to the ground he used two 9mm to shoot at the creature, his legs outstretched. The creature grabbed his leg and through him into the air and into the front end of a car. By this time the man had ran over to their car so Gavin followed him, bleeding. The creature walked back to get its weapons and aimed the rocket launcher at the car as it drove off, he fired, sending a rocket towards the speeding car, the rocket exploded on the ground causing the car to turn onto its roof and slide down the tunnel.

The car stopped at the intersection, lying on its roof. Everybody inside lay in the car, unmoving, frightened that a single movement would attract a horde of zombies and doom them all. Nobody dared breathe as they listened outside, looking for any signs of zombies, there surprisingly weren't any in noticeable sight. So, CJ was the first to crawl out from under the car, he took out his desert eagle and looked around and then whispered to the others that it was clear. One by one they crawled out from the wreckage, breathing deeply to calm them down, knowing that they were completely exposed. And that's when it happened. They came from everywhere it seemed.

There were zombies everywhere, hundreds of them had surrounded the group causing them to run, as some zombies got near the overturned car Steven shot at the car, blowing it to smithereens. This affected some zombies but most of them were indifferent to the flaming car as they closed in on the group. The leader of the group at Wang Cars pointed to the road up to the motorway, the group followed him but he hanged back to let everyone past before he got out a grenade, took out the pin and threw it down to the advancing undead. There was an explosion and zombies flew through the air while others just fell down due to the shockwave as the group ran up onto the motorway. The zombies still followed them up so Alex got a car and blocked the way onto the motorway, it would only hold for a little while but it would be long enough.

CJ found a car and hotwired it, getting them all in and began to drive off into the deserted motorway, as he went he noticed a zombie so he sped up shouting, "DTA motherfucker!" as he hit it, sending it spinning into the air and landing on the ground. "Yeah!" CJ shouted. "Ten points!"

Everybody looked at CJ in confusion and surprise as their eyes twitched at his "fun". As they were driving along it was time to ask questions to the leader of the armed group. Steven was the first, "So, who are you anyway?" he asked.

"My name is Kevin," The man said in an Italian accent. "I was leader of the police force in San Fierro"

Steven nodded as he turned around and looked at Gavin, their eyes met but they said nothing.

As they drove along the now quiet motorway a large black helicopter appeared over the ridge of the motorway and flew over them, almost targeting them it seemed. Everybody was curious at this as the helicopter kept up with them and suddenly there was an explosion behind them. "Holy shit!" Shouted Kevin looking through his binoculars. "It's the creature!"

Everybody gasped at this as CJ drove a lot faster to avoid the oncoming rockets that destroyed the road in a fiery explosion of power behind them. Alex was jumping in his seat with fear to tell CJ to go faster, he kept repeating those words, "faster CJ!" as they did indeed get faster but so did the helicopter. Suddenly, one rocket came down that would hit them but CJ took a sharp turn onto a country road and managed to loose the helicopter in some trees where he thought it was safe to stop and rest his head as all the fear and anxiety hit his body now that the adrenaline rush had ended.

They all sat in the car for several minutes that felt like hours. Nobody said anything except for Gavin and Steven who exchanged the odd sentence in Spanish to each other. Deeming it safe enough Alex rolled down the window beside him and lit a cigarette for a relaxing smoke, as he dropped the ash out of the window a zombie came out from behind the car quickly and bit Alex in the arm, he screamed out in terrible pain as the zombie tore a chunk out of his arm and tried for more but was stopped by the window sliding back up. Suddenly the car was surrounded by zombies who tried to smash the glass as CJ drove off along a distant road towards Los Santos, he was taking them home, and he needed to find Sweet. As they drove Kevin took off his shirt and rapped it around Alex's bleeding arm.

"Don't worry mate," Kevin said with a smile, "You'll live"

It was a shame that at the time he didn't realise he would live to regret those words as they drove towards Los Santos. Steven and Gavin had a rather long conversation with each other that was completely in Spanish so nobody else could understand them. As they drove on the sun began to rise up on the horizon.

* * *

**This was my longest chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. R/R**


	5. Los Santos

**CHAPTER 5:**

**LOS SANTOS**

As they drove through the long, never ending countryside the sun began to rise, creating an orange sky above them, the clouds a slight purple. As they drove in the car, Alex had fallen asleep and was beginning to pale, probably through loss of blood from his arm. The car was silent inside as they drove slowly past trees and zombies that wandered the streets. CJ was now in the back and Steven was driving, so, CJ decided to ask some questions.

"You're a member of the police, right?" CJ asked Kevin.

"Yeah, what of it?" He replied.

"What do you know about all of this?" CJ asked.

"Apparently some crazy shit went down in the higher rankings of the government. In Area 69 they were experimenting on people for new viral weaponry." Kevin explained. "But there was an accident and the virus got out into the desert, eventually spreading throughout San Andreas."

CJ gritted his teeth thinking that it was his fault. He was the one that shot carelessly at the guards, missing and hitting god knows what. As he gritted his teeth Gavin turned to him, "What's done is done," He said. "Nothing can change that"

CJ nodded in reply as the car went silent yet again as they began to travel faster and faster through the countryside. Eventually they came to a turn of near Mount Chillad. They decided to take it so they could maybe find an Ammunation store. As they drove in there wasn't many zombies about, this was slightly surprising but nonetheless they stopped outside Ammunation and walked in, leaving Kevin with Alex in the car.

When they walked in they were greeted by a zombie of the owner who Steven killed easily with a kick to the neck. As they looked around they noticed that there were very few salvageable things in the store, but, making the best they could of it, they stocked up on all the ammo they needed for the rest of their journey. If they were heading to Los Santos it would take a lot of ammo to deal with a city full of these creatures. It would be a nightmare without guns or ammo. Hell, it was a nightmare even with guns; this was the worst of nightmares, and one of those you don't wake up from. They collected what they needed and made for the door and for the car, got in and drove off. The car went through several zombies and came out where they once were when they saw a motorbike heading up the mountain, a strange creature following it up at high speed. "That's Kendyl and Ceaser!" CJ shouted in surprise. "Help them!"

So they drove up the mountain, following the pair on the motorbike, Kendyl driving and Ceaser shooting the creature with a Desert Eagle to no effect. The car roared as they drove up the steep mountain, several hundred yards from where Ceaser and Kendyl were. The car began to stall as they climbed but it managed the climb and after several minutes they were at the top with Ceaser and Kendyl, the monster creeping up the side of the mountain. CJ got out of the car and was greeted by Kendyl and Ceaser who got ready for the monster to appear. Kevin, Steven and Gavin also came out and lined up with the others.

The creature came over the edge; it was a reddish colour and had large claws on all its feet, its six-foot long tongue whipped around in front of them in a menacing manner. The creature moved forward, slowly, making sure the greatest amount of fear emanated from it. Suddenly the creature pounced at them and was instantly blown to bits by several gunshots from the group. Blood leaked off the side of the mountain as the body laid there, the creature's fangs biting down on its own tongue, as it lay there dead.

"It's good to see you Carl" Ceaser said to CJ.

"Good to see you too homie." CJ replied. "I see you looked after Kendyl."

"Bullshit, she's been looking after me" Ceaser mused.

"Yeah, that's Kendyl" CJ said with a smirk.

Just then Alex came out of the car, very pale and promptly threw up on the ground in front of him, blood mixed with the sick. Everybody turned away but afterwards Alex appeared to feel a lot better, although he was still very pale and sweaty.

Suddenly a large black helicopter roared out of the sky and landed in front of them, dust flying into their eyes as the rotor blades stopped. A man in a dark suit got out of the helicopter and walked up to CJ, it was Toreno. Armed guards came up to everyone, preventing them from attacking as Toreno faced CJ.

"You were a useful asset to my work." He said cynically. "But I needed to see you in action."

CJ glared at Toreno with hate.

"And what a surprise you have been." Toreno finished, waving to the troops as they shoved everyone into a caravan near the edge of the cliff. CJ looked at this and turned back to Toreno who punched him to the ground, he then kicked CJ near to the edge and over. CJ was now hanging on the edge, only one hand holding on as Toreno signalled to the troops and the caravan was dropped over the edge to a sickening fall down the side of the mountain.

"All that power but no will to use it," Toreno said. "What a waste"

CJ growled in anger. "I'll kill you for this Toreno! Fuck you!"

"Goodbye Carl." Toreno said and stood on CJ's fingers, causing him to fall off the mountain.

CJ didn't remember the fall, he just remembered waking up in a tree, pain all over his body as he looked around, his vision blurred due to the pain. He slowly climbed out of the tree; surprisingly he still had all his weapons and had only lost a packet of ammo that could be replaced easily. Once he was out of the tree he began looking for the caravan and eventually found it in a crumpled, smoking mess of glass and metal. He looked inside quickly but nobody was there. Nearby there was a wooden hut concealed in some woodland, CJ made his way quietly over to the hut, not a sound but his feet on the marshy ground as he approached the door and opened it. CJ blinked in surprise as he stared into the barrel of a shotgun. "Ah, CJ, it's you" Came the sound of Kevin's voice from behind the gun. CJ smirked as he walked inside.

Kevin closed the door as CJ sat down on a wooden chair inside the hut and looked around. Ceaser and Kendyl were against the wall, leaning against each other in a loving way as Gavin and Steven spoke even more Spanish. CJ couldn't help but feel suspicious about those two; they were hiding something, why else would they speak in Spanish? CJ looked ahead of him where Kevin stood at the door; on guard. To CJ's right Alex lay in a bed of sorts, sweating heavily and panting with a raspy breath. Something was wrong with him as he continued to sweat and pant, CJ looked at his pale face, he looked absolutely terrible. "What's wrong with him?" CJ asked out to no one in particular.

"We don't know, but his bite has become infected in a way." Kevin replied.

CJ nodded in comprehension and looked out the window at the bleak woodland when Kevin spoke up.

"So, who was the guy in the suit?" He asked.

"His name's Mike Toreno." CJ replied with a sigh. "He works for the government, I had to work for him, I thought we were friends."

"Doesn't look like that's the case anymore" Kevin replied, also looking out the window.

The hut went silent except for Alex's pants of pained sickness.

"Necesito algo para comer." Gavin said to Steven, this time heard.

"Necesito dormir" Kevin replied to him, causing Steven to turn sharply.

"You speak Spanish?" He asked Kevin.

"Sí." Kevin replied to him.

"What the fuck you all sayin'?" CJ asked impatiently.

Kevin smirked. "Gavin is hungry and I need to sleep." He explained. "Steven, do you mind taking over."

"Sure" Steven replied walking to the door. "Check the fridge, there should be something edible in there."

Gavin nodded and checked and sure enough there was food, edible food too.

Two hours later everybody was sleeping, except for CJ who was now on patrol at the door. He stared out of the window thoughtfully, it was a nice warm day and they were all sleeping in fear because life wasn't as nice as the weather, albeit life never was as nice as the weather. As he pondered about what the future would hold he heard loud coughing, it was coming from Alex, he was throwing up blood on the floor. CJ rushed to him, waking everyone up. CJ got him a bowl to be sick into which quickly overflowed as they had him sitting up until he collapsed back onto the bed. He went completely silent and closed his eyes. Kevin checked for a pulse but there wasn't one, he was dead. As everyone mourned his death silently Steven pulled the blanket over his face, covering him up from the world.

Kevin, being hit the hardest, found it hard to speak. "I thought he would live"

"So did a lot of us" Gavin replied monotonously.

As they grieved for a new friend's quick death they heard a raspy breathing again, they all turned round to see the blanket rise into a sitting position, it then dropped down to reveal Alex, his eyes an icy blank, he had no expression on his face as he stared blankly at the group and got off the bed and walked towards CJ, knocking him down drunkenly, trying to bite him. Steven came over and kicked him off CJ, as he raised up Kevin shot him in the head and he dropped to the ground dead. Everybody was gasping in horror at seeing their friend rise from the dead as a zombie and try to kill them.

"That's how they spread so fast," Kevin said aloud.

Everybody nodded and eventually made the decision to get back down the mountain to the car park at the bottom of the mountain and take a car to get them to Los Santos.

They had been walking down the mountain for the best part of an hour and hadn't been attacked thank god. Once they got to the bottom they had a choice of several cars. There was a seven-seater family car so they took that one, saying how there were six in the group now. They got in, buckled up and drove off and along the motorway towards Los Santos, knowing it was a long drive away most of them slept as Gavin drove, swerving to avoid burning cars and zombies. As they drove however, Steven got talking with Kevin.

"So, you got any relatives in Los Santos?" He asked.

"No" Kevin replied. "All my family is dead."

Steven looked down solemnly, "I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay, natural now" Kevin said, remembering his team being decimated by that weapon wielding monster.

They drove silently for most of the way until they came to the intersection just outside of Los Santos, Gavin gasped in horror and nudged Steven.

"What is it?" He asked and Gavin pointed in front of them. The creature from earlier was standing on the motorway, the rocket launcher ready. CJ noticed the monster as soon as he woke up; it triggered a flashback from when he was shot while escaping with Toreno.

_CJ was put on a table that was made of cold metal, wires were attached to him painfully and he was drugged, he moved his head weakly to the side to see someone in green clothes on the other table, the men were doing some terrible things to the guy, injecting him with god knows what and, even though he was drugged, CJ recalled seeing the person in the tank when he killed the scientist. After that there was a flash of light and everything went blank._

Gavin put his foot on the accelerator and sped towards the creature as it growled and fired a rocket at them, Gavin swerved out the way and continued to drive towards the large and ugly creature. The creature continued to growl at them with malice as the car came towards it, when the car was fifteen feet in front of it the creature got ready to hit the car with its raw fist, when the car was only five feet away Gavin swerved and started shooting out the window at the fooled creature, although it didn't do much it got them away from the creature at a rather fast speed as the practically flew over the bridge and into Los Santos. The creature growled in failure and followed the car at a walking pace into the city.

After a while the car stopped outside of Burger Shot and they all got in, they needed food and probably enough to take away into the derelict city of the dead that they were now in. When they walked in they found six zombies in the restaurant, the two employees and four customers, CJ shot them all quickly in the head, killing them as they took food from behind the counter. They quickly walked out and back into the car and drove off through the rampaging city of zombies. After a couple hours they came into Grove Street and pulled up in front of Sweet's House. CJ rushed in to find Sweet, calling his name once in the house but nobody was in the house but the zombie of a Grove St Gang Member who CJ shot mercilessly and came back out and led everyone in the car into his house. They all sat in the living room where it all started for CJ and this hellish week. As they all sat down there was banging on the windows and doors, the house was surrounded by zombies for no apparent reason but that they were in the house now, they quickly barricaded the doors and windows and went upstairs into CJ's room to hide from the zombies of the ground floor. They still had a lot to do before this all stopped, there was just two thoughts in CJ's head, where was Sweet? And why did Toreno double cross him?

**Longest chap yet, hope you're happy Kevin, R/R**


End file.
